Generally, thrust is generated in a rotary turbine and a foil thrust bearing is broadly used to support and suspend the thrust.
Such a foil thrust bearing consists of a bearing base plate, a top foil for making fluid layer, in contact with a rotary turbine structure, and a bump foil for keeping a whole baring profile.
At this time, the most important element composing the foil thrust bearing is the top foil. The structure for fixing the top foil to the base plate and the profile of the top foil are the most important.
Especially, unless the profile of the top foil is kept properly, the whole supporting force of the bearing might be reduced and abrasion occurs in the bearing to shorten a usage life of the bearing. The process of molding the profile of the top foil is critically important for the foil thrust bearing to secure a sufficient supporting force.
Such the molding process of the top foil has to be processed in accordance with a precisely designed curvature, such that the molding process can be disadvantageously difficult and complex.
In addition, a corresponding mold is required based on the size of each bearing and one corresponding mold has to be fabricated in accordance with a volume of a turbine structure, which might cause the increased cost and time taken by the bearing manufacture.
The plurality of the top foils may be secured to the base plate, respectively. In case one of the top foils is separated, the whole supporting force of the bearing might be reduced. In severe cases, there might be damage to the bearing.